The Girl
The Girl was a volunteer was working at the Historical Voodoo Museum. Background Appearing on Day 1, on June 18, when Dr. John was away. She tells Gabriel that he can look around all he wants. To which he says thanks. Gabriel attempts to ask her a few questions, but she admits she would not be much help, and that he should come back tomorrow to speak to Dr. John, the owner. Gabriel also asks her about the museum business, but she doesn't know as she doesn't normally work there. When Gabriel messes with the switch to the fan, she yells out hey, and tells him to turn it off, and that Dr. John had told her to never turn on the fans (meanwhile driving the snake to hit its head against the glass case its in). To which Gabriel replies, he could see why. (testing the fan can be done on Day 1, or later when Dr. John is in, for alternative scene, but once Gabriel does it once, he doesn't feel like doing it again, until he actually needs it). She also tells him not to touch the drums, with a stern 'mister'. Gabriel comments that Sekey Madoul coffin is so small. The girl responds questioningly, 'cute isn't?' TO which Gabriel responds sarcastically 'Adorable'. He asks her if she knows anything about it, but unfortunately afraid not one bit of information. Whenever Gabriel attempts to show her anything, and ask her if she knows anything she just replies nope. Gabriel reaches for the snake, and asks about it. She responds that it is locked up for a reason, and even she wouldn't touch it. Gabriel let's her know he will be going, and she tells him 'so long'. Personality and traits She spends most of her time behind the counter, appearing to be filing her nails (and occasionally raises her hand and looks up to see her nail work). She has a blue turban/hair scarf, purple blouse,a gold chain around her neck, and gold looped earrings on her hears. She is 'thrilled' to be working there, that is to say bored out of her mind. She talks in a monotone voice. She is not really Gabriel's type, and he chooses not to flirt with her. He doesn't like to throw his skill around aimlessly. He doesn't even want to think what it would mean to 'open her up'... Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (novel) On Day 6, the young girl behind the counter, had hair in an African-patterned kerchief and mouth full of gum. She looked harmless, and her blank, disinterested gaze at Gabriel confirmed his impression. While she is occupied reading Ebony, Gabriel puts a tracking disk in the sekey madoule. After hiding the tracker, he stole another glance at the girl, and slipped, unacknowledged, from the building. Behind the scenes This character is not listed in the game's credits, and its not clear which actress played her. She does not appear in the 20th Anniversary remake, instead the museum is closed for the day. In the novel Gabriel never visits the museum on the 18th, as he's too tired. Known simply as 'the Girl' in the files (260.scr). Category:Characters (GK1) Category:Characters (GK1 Novel)